The Administration Core C will identify and accomplish administrative tasks related to the POl and facilitate the communication and dissemination of research data among the investigators. POl leadership will use Core C to facilitate the oversight ofthe research projects and cores. Core C will ensure effective and rapid communication and cooperation among investigators, projects, and cores. This core will also assist in sharing our research data with other investigators both within and outside of Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSK) with a special emphasis to link Dr. Pao and the RP3 team at Vanderbilt and Dr. Sordella at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory with all facets of the program project through the POl intranet wiki and videoconferencing. The Administration Core C will provide: (1) administrative services; regulatory and reporting services, including preparation of annual reports and renewals; (2) budget management; (3) publication management and oversight; (4) wiki/intranet website management; (5) videoconferencing for all POl activities; (6) scheduling of POl work-in-progress conferences for the investigators and yearly face-toface presentations to our advisory committees; and (6) support of the oversight activities of the Executive and Scientific Advisory committees. The Administration Core C centralizes, expands, and improves the operational capabilities of all the individual research projects and cores, avoids duplication, and ensures optimum utilization of resources. The MSK Lung POl Administrator supported by this Core will meet twice monthly with the Principal Investigators and quarterly with the Executive Committee to assist them in monitoring the status of operations so that the research supported by the grant proceeds as rapidly and efficiently as possible. The MSK Lung POl Administrator, working with the Principal Investigators, will prepare and distribute a yeariy progress report for the Executive and the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees to assist in their annual review and oversight. The Administration Core C supports the Principal Investigators, Executive Committee, Scientific Advisory Committees, research projects and other cores; and provides services that are essential for the POl to function as an integrated research program to develop new targets for treatment for persons with lung cancers.